


Smut Playlist

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Music Playlist, Not a fic or headcanons, Smut, This is the music I listen to when I write smut for the Mafia bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️21st of December❄️This is the playlist of songs that I use when I write smut for these boys. It’s also just more adult music I associate with our Mafia men. Obviously it’s smutty music so ye have be warned!
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 1





	Smut Playlist

  * Gangsta - Kehlani
  * Where You Belong - The Weekend
  * I See Red - Everybody Loves An Outlaw
  * You Can Be The Boss - Lana Del Rey
  * Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez
  * Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood
  * Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine
  * You Want It Darker - Leonard Cohen
  * Crazy In Love - Kadebostany
  * Carry Your Throne - Jon Bellion
  * Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! At The Disco
  * Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys
  * Heaven - Julia Michaels
  * My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy
  * Locked Out Of Heaven - Bruno Mars
  * Beautiful Sin - The Tender Box
  * Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco
  * Talking Body - Tove Lo
  * Teacher’s Pet - Melanie Martinez
  * Sacrifice - Black Atlass & Jessie Reyez
  * Diamonds - Rihanna
  * Apocalpyse - Cigarettes After Sex
  * Salted Wound - Sia
  * Prisoner - Rapheal Lake, Aaron Levy, Daniel Ryan Murphy
  * Haunted - Beyonce
  * Body Electric - Lana Del Rey
  * Little Dark Age - MGMT
  * Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey
  * Wicked Game - Chris Issak
  * Casual Affair - Panic! At The Disco



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! <3


End file.
